Mind and Humor
by ajwa
Summary: " Eeh Ryoma chan what are you wearing" Ryozaki asked curiously, but awed " Sensei are you kind of blind or something? everyone can see I am wearing clothes like everybody here." was annoyed replay and walked away
1. Chapter 1

MIND AND HUMOR

CHAPTER 1: FIRST DAY

It was today that she was starting a new school, when the sun shone through the curtains of her window and Karupin began nuzzling and licking her face. She tossed and turned feeling ticklish and annoyed at the same time

" Karupin; stop that" Ryoma spoke sleepily

Unexpectedly the Himalayan cat obeyed her master, but only to snuggle into her even more. Although that wouldn't change a thing because the fact that she has a sneaky older brother who enjoyed nothing more than annoy and embrace her. Echizen Ryoga, older brother of Echizen Ryoma, he likes oranges and mostly his boyish little sister, who completely acts and dresses like a guy. She's very cocky, independent and has a huge pride, in which sometimes gets her into trouble when she doesn't notice it herself. She may not know it, but she's very good looking and also talented not just with tennis, but also sketching.

" Chibiske wake up' her brother screamed

Even when it seemed to not have an affect on her. Knowing his sister is a heavy sleeper he took the risk of doing it. He went downstairs looking for what he was looking for. Ryoga went into the kitchen and filled a bucket with cold water and carried it upstairs to Ryoma. He found himself gulping at what he knew would happen like every other morning, watching Ryoma looking peaceful with her body snuggling for warmth into her pillow, but he knew to not be deceived. He knew to the core that what he was doing was beyond dangerous, but it didn't stop him from receiving the fun he required. Without any hesitation he dumped the cold water and sprinted out the door before she even popped an eye open then he heard his heart warming screech.

"RYOGA! I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" her threat could be heard from across the streets and caused everyone walking down the street to shiver especially those in her household. After thirty minutes of searching for Ryoga, she gave up and began preparing for school. She wasn't goodly woogly about going to a new school nor was she angry NO, if anything Ryoma could care less. She was good in school even when she mostly slept through every lesson in each of her classes. Despite her being a freshman she would attend similar classes with the third years. When she finished drinking her milk she took her books and ran out the door wearing the boys uniform. Behind her, her father was praising her on how good his little girl was on not showing a single cleavage, in the other hand her mother just shook her head. Seishun Gakuen was one of the high level schools but not hard to into.

"Hmm….not bad" she praised in her cocky voice when she laid eyes on the school. " mada mada dane," she continued pulling her cap down to hide her face.

Without paying attention to the screeches she earned from the girls and glares, but almost the same experasinon from the boys.

" Kawaii" " Sugoi" they screeched in harmony

She went into the main office to receive her schedule only to also meet up with her father's sensei when he was in junior high himself; Ryozaki.

" Eeh Ryoma chan what are you wearing" Ryozaki asked curiously, but awed

" Sensei are you kind of blind or something? everyone can see I am wearing clothes like everybody here." was annoyed replay and walked away

" Gomen, Gomen, I can see that you are still not good with words" she said " same old Ryoma, I should watch how this turns out to be, How interesting."

Ryoma wandered around and finally ended up in her classroom, except she didn't notice that it already began, truthfully she could careless if she even interrupted; which she did. Instantly she walked in and earned all the stares from the class, but also just to erupt in huge explosion of gossip. Ignoring all the cooing even though she could still hear them and came to stand by the teacher. He was also in revere and only looked at her, then sighed and began introducing which was awkwardly hard.

" Class we have a new student, now please settle down and let him introduce himself" Ryoma moved forward.

" Echizen Ryoma, Yurushiku." Yup that was it and he yawned a big one. The class anime dropped and gaped.


	2. Chapter 2: first day

MIND AND HUMOR

CHAPTER 2

So first day in class was not bad except for the screaming and having to actually be in class which she slept through the whole lesson. It would have been really refreshing to wake up in a peaceful with no one bothering you. Exactly the unexpected happened, which was being awakened by a hyper bouncing red headed guy, he looked so energetic and yes he was BOUNCING.

"ochibi wake up, class ended already" he spoke. Wait! Who was this ochibi

" Ne not to be rude, but who are you speaking to and who are you" she asked confusedly only to be crushed by this weird guy she didn't know.

" Kawaii, Ochibi is my nickname for you _ watashiwa Kikimaru Eiji yurushiku onegaishmasu "

"sem….pai….can't br…ea..th" the squashed Ryoma spoke.

He was freed, but unluckily he was dragged out of the class, down the hallways and out of the school with everyone staring with an unusual interest. Although she complained and resisted she was being kidnapped against her wishes. Well of course no one would ask you permission to be kidnapped you and of course you wouldn't agree even if they did, only an idiot would agree right. She didn't know why a complete stranger was dragging her and why this sempai was all happy . Finally they stopped inside a tennis court, it was weird Echizen didn't know where they were heading only that she was being dragged by some over enthusiastic lunatic.

"Ochibi I want you to meet my friends come on ochibi." Eiji said excitedly of course "OY guys here." he shouted.

Then some guys strode there way all with tennis rackets, there was one with a bandana, a guy with a goofy smile, one smiling with his eyes shut, a guy with a notebook and glasses. It was uncomfortable being surrounded by some weird bunch of guys. There was also a big sweet looking guy.

" Minna, this is the new student and he's in my English class. Now ora ora Ochibi" Eiji said and begun pointing at the others only to be interrupted by Ryoma.

" Wait sempai, who allowed you to call me Ochibi, and why did you just kidnap me. I don't remember agreeing with all this." she asked quite irritated. Everyone who stood there looked at her and chuckled and began introducing themselves.

" I am Momoshiro, but you may call me Momochan sempai Yurushiku." the guy with the goofy smile said.

" Kaido Kaoru fshhhhh." said the snake like bandana guy.

" Inui- yurushiku,. Data" said the glasses guy

"Kawamura taka Yurushiku" said the shy one until the creepy smiling guy gave home the racket and he exploded literally

"YURUSHIKU POWER," everyone laughed except Ryoma who was dumbfounded inside, but really didn't show it in her face.

'why am I here, gosh' she thought inside, she didn't say anything except stare at them that she forgot to introduce herself until he was crushed by the Eiji again.

"Ki…..ka….pai….air" she squeazed

" Nya Ochibi introduce yourself ." he let her go " sempai let go" she composed herself .

" Ryoma Echizen yurushiku sempais" she said pulling her cap down. And began walking away when Eiji stood in her way. Everyone went back to practicing

" Ne ochibi do you play tennis because I can see you are carrying tennis rackets." Eiji asked

"hmm" that's all he said " Bye sempai , I have to go." as she began walking away everyone screamed "ECHIZEN LOOK OUT" she didn't know why, but she suddenly heard the swishing of the tennis ball with it's rotation heading her. Without looking back she took out her racket and returned it and walked away. All the regulars were astonished

" hmm data not bad " Inui spoke collecting data as always.

" dude he didn't even look back how did he know there was a ball any way?" asked Momo, Kaido and Eiji at the same time.

At the same time a mysterious smiling guy watched the whole process with his eyes closed and smiled " hmm how interesting." while on the other hand Ryoma left and walked home.

"Tadaima" she called

"Okairi Ryoma chan" her mother answered

"chibuske"

" okairi Ryoma chan"

" Echizen"

" Meow"

" Hi Karupin, did you miss me I did" she picked karupin up and sat down by her family.

"How was your first day at Seigaku." Her mother asked.

" weird, boring, I guess" she replied with a yawn.

" Ryoma is that all you are going to tell us, now where are the details. How many girls did you meet? tell me how cute they were" asked her drooling father.

" Ne oyajii why are you drooling and what is this about girls I haven't met any." Ryoma replied

Everyone went into havoc, Nanjirou was being nagged by his wife and Nanako while Ryoga chased after her only to be beaten by her because of what he did in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: author note

AUTHOR NOTE:

Thank you for reviewing my stories and please those who didn't, I would appreciate it if you could put that little effort in.

Yes; I am working on the next chapter and I will try my very best to update it without any spelling or grammar errors.

Please. Review and boohoo me I don't have anyone who could edit my stories.

Thank you.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4: little by little

The rain is a beauty to my eyes, it strikes and nurtures all that are in it's path. It wields a true power that shakes and calms everyone's heart. It cleanses filth and brings the liveliness in life. The rain, it always amazes me. Now it poured hard outside while I sat here in class, students murmured out loud and just you could guess what was happening. I still couldn't wait for the one minute and forty five seconds that was left of class then it would be lunch time and I would be able to go somewhere with no one to bother me.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The bell rang and just as I have expected everyone sprinted out of the class as if the bell alone was refraining them from the outskirts of class. I strode out and made my way to my destination, that place always calmed me down and it was the only place that no one would dare to come and interrupt me especially today. The stairs were steep and they got steeper as I climbed up. I was one single step away from my destination until I was pulled back by non other that Kikimaru Sempai Of course. I can't believe these guys, why can't they leave me the hell alone? Did I do something to them? I don't know what they want, but how dare they interrupt me yet again.

Here I was standing in front of the tennis club inside the big gym, why do you ask? LIKE HELL I KNOW.

" Ochibi, you have to meet Buchou, Nyaa" Nya again what is he a cat.

" Hi Echizen kun" they greeted me,

" Hi sempai tachi" I greeted back

I really hate this why do I have to be here?

Ryoma didn`t realize the curious glances she receive from her sempai tachi while a vein popped on her head each time she thought about as to why she was her. Each time it got worse and worse until a dark aura engulfed her whole body and the sempai tachi backed away a few steps. She turned her attention towards the sempai who dragged her here.

Sempai, why the hell am I here she asked gritting her teeth. Eiji on the other side didn`t realize the dark aura and was still cheerful as always.

Of course it is to meet our Buchou, Oh here he comes. Buchou he bounced up and down as the older man neared

The older man was tall with light brown hair. He wore glasses which confirmed that he was someone not to mess with.

Konichwa he greeted

Konichwa Tezuka Buchou the group greeted.

Buchou, meet Echizen. He's the freshman we were speaking of . Echizen meet our tennis team captain Tezuka Kunimitsu Kikimaru introduced them.

The two faced each other and began as to what seemed like a staring contest to the others. Both didn`t flinch and just kept staring at one another. This kept going on like what seemed like five minutes, the others sweat dropped at what they saw. They felt a relieve when their Buchou began speaking.

Konbawa Echizen Tezuka spoke

" Konbawa Buchou" Ryoma replied still staring at the person she called Buchou. After what seemed like one minute she turned and began walking away. Everyone gapped at how much a like their Buchou and Ryoma were, both were mostly like mutes. Despite that they had to catch the new team mate that

Was running away it seemed.

" Hey! Echizen where are you heading, aren't you going to eat."Momoshiro asked running after Echizen and grabbing in what seemed like an arm hook while rubbing his knuckles on Echizen's head. Echizen on the other hand his eyes were perfectly twitching in a rhytmatic continuous ways that didn't slide by unnoticed by both the captain and his s called team mates except Momoshiro.

" What exactly could you want and would you release me!" Ryoma spoke in a slightly dangerous tone.

" How cute? It's time to eat Ryoma or are you on a diet. Pfft." Momoshiro snickered while he continued on his joke. " I know, you don't have to hide trying to look more feminine than you already ….." before he could finish Ryoma summer saulted and stood on Momoshiro's shoulders capturing his nake in between his knees.

Ryoma crouched down so he could look into his sempai's face . Everyone had on a surprised except Tezuka and Fuji who had on smile faced and one with no emotions at all.

" You know it's really amazing at this school, all I ever wanted was a subtle environment with no one to interupt my peacefulness. However when I sat foot in this ill mannered place all my desires shattered or disintegrated should I say. Desires were replaced by a hissing guy, A nya cat guy, a worry wart mother guy, creepy smiling guy: I really don't see the humor. Now you tell me I am in your team and that emotionless old man is my captain. AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CUTE?" she hollered

The surrounding people seemed to be in deniel about the situation that seemed to have took place in front of there very eyes. To Ryoma they seemed like a bunch of crazy idiots who could never get the messaged. He rubbed his palm on his temple with frustration. A few distance away she could hear a soft chuckling. (I HEAR THE MUSIC).

Behind her there was laughter that was louder, much more annoying and harder than anyone in the room. The so called laughter gained everyone's attention and also an intense kick on his stomach making him tumble hard and knowk down all the trashbins near by.

" Onii sama what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked in a surprisingly calm tone, unaffected by what she has just accomplished.

" ite, I came to bring your Bento, you forgot it I believe" he was calm aswell to the subject.

Her brother stood up and handed her lunch to her after dusting off the dust that stung to his body. He ruffled her hat smiling kindly at his intrigued little sister.

" Honto, Onii sama, you brought my lunch." completely different from two minutes ago.

"Hai," he replied chuckling softly at her quick change of personality.

Outsiders forgotten, although they were left aside they enjoyed quiet a scene with action and had the chance to see laughing Ryoma. _how amusing._ they thought after seeing the sparkling Ryoma that you could Visually see the flowers dancing around her delicate face. _He really does look like a girl._

"Kawaii Ochibi." Came the squeeling voice of kikimaru.


	5. Chapter 5: Test to decide

After the wild meetings, without noticing they enjoyed their lunch together, but It wasn't something that could be considered 'in harmony'. Ryoga left after giving Ryoma her lunch and sadly the only harmony that existed within each others company was the silence that could never occur.

As usual the tennis club members gathered in the courts after school and began stretching and running a 'couple' of rounds around the court. After the tremendous running ordered by their captain they played a few rounds against each other and with others.

Of course the regulars weren't serious when they played against the other members of the club and it didn't take them much time to finish the practice game in six games to love. The practice was to try and strengthen everyone's spirit in the game and never to give up.

The regulars are always respected because of many reasons. Each and every one of them aren't just powerful, considerate and smart, well mostly some of them, but they are also goofy and they all shared an atmosphere that was welcoming. The tennis team were like a family and that was something that made them stronger than others.

Eiji Kikimaru was known for his acrobatic skills and the ability to get along with everyone quiet well and his cat like behaviour. Also part of the Golden Pair

Takeshi Momoshiro was known for his power play and dunk smash and his ability to eat beyond a humans limit. Also his friendly attitude with everyone on court and in his team. Rivals with Kaido.

Kaoru Kaido was another subject, everyone saw him as unfriendly guy; well maybe that's because he sprouts unapproachable aura, With his snake like posture and phrases. However, he's quiet emotional and has a soft side for animals. Indeed he is strong and also well known for his snakey tricks like boomerang snake and also his ability to draw a long match out of his opponents.

Shuichiro Oishi also known as the Seigaku's team mother, in other words he cares deeply for the team, observant and responsible and also Eiji's partner in seigaku's Golden pair.

Takashi kawamura He is a shy and a soft-spoken person off the court, though still outspoken and stubborn when he makes a decision. However, he becomes extremely aggressive and loud once he grabs a racket. He shouts "Burning!" when he changes character. As the least skilled regular, he relies mostly on his power and aims to become the National middle school number one power player.

Sadaharu Inui highly intelligent player, he plays what is called "Data Tennis," which involves collecting and analyzing data for a player in order to determine their weaknesses to the extent that he can determine the exact probability of certain shots being successful. Inui often manages the team training regimens, which usually involves contests or races of some kind, with many being forced to drink one of Inui's many infamous juice concoctions.

Syuusuke Fuji is the calm and collective type, always very observant even with his eyes closed and a thin lined smile on his face. Fuji is not the type to ever get serious in a match, however he likes to bring out his opponents skill and indulge in the thrill. There are certain things that get him serious and when that occurs his sharp blue eyes are revealed and most likely his triple counters as well are brought out. Don't forget he's sadistic and has weird taste in drinks.

Kunimitsu Tezuka also known as Buchou is calm and not the one to show his facial expressions to anyone. He's clearly national level when it comes to tennis, he's very respected by everyone. His only goal is to reach nationals and conquer it with his team mates. He's never the one to let his guard down.

Yet again! Echizen was dragged towards the tennis court and had to participate in practice and dreadful running laps. It didn't really bother Echizen the fact that she had to run so much, because she has gone through worse with her dad's training. It has been two days since he was forced to join the team.

She ran capturing her surroundings in sight. Lost in her own thoughts.

_The clouds are so high up today and the birds seem to be enjoying themselves. I wonder, How does it feel like to be a bird? Soaring through the limitless sky. Maybe it isn't that easy. Huh._

_When will club activities be done and when will I actually start practicing, I mean it's bad enough I was forced to join, actually they didn't even force they just signed me up without telling me about it._

_What is wrong with these people they don't even know me that much._

So caught up in her thought that she didn't have the chance to realize all of her sempais have already stopped running and were by now inside the courts waiting for their captain's next order.

" where is Echizen?" Tezuka finally asked

" yeah, now that you are asking it where is he?" Momoshiro asked

"Nya Ochibi"

" Don't worry I think I see him, that Echizen never changes. huh!" Ryuzaki sensei spoke out walking out of the courts.

Finally everyone saw exactly who they were looking for. Echizen was still running looking up at the sky. _how can he be still running._

" Ryoma, you can stop now" but even with her calling out it wasn't enough to get him out of his thoughts "RYOMA"

Echizen finally stopped and walked in completely surprised by Ryuzaki sensei outburst. She stopped in front of her and looked up towards her sensei's eyes.

" Nani, Sensei." Ryoma asked with a confused tone.

"Echizen you can stop running now, we will be beginning practice. Seriously, geez you never change do you?" Ryuzaki sensei replied looking towards the girl who was always mistaken as a guy. She knew that Ryoma had a petit and beautiful figure, but it was strong. She knew that probably Nanjirou made her go through worse.

" Ah, sumimasen" Ryoma lowered her cap down and began practicing with the freshmen as always.

The regulars all could hear that Echizen was being nagged, Kikimaru and Momo snickered while the others just watched. They saw Echizen make his way towards the freshmen and begin practicing. The knew he was stronger than the freshmen and they couldn't stop feeling bad for him. After all they were the ones who signed him up without him knowing.

" He ran thirty laps instead of twenty laps and he isn't sweating or out of breath at all .ii data" Inui spoke placing his glasses properly on his eyes.

" really, the brat has good stamina. Fsssh" Kaido complimented, which happened rarely.

"who knew that you can talk viper!" Momo teased

"What's that idiot" they began there quarrel back and forth.

" Tezuka, why don't we test him?" Oishi asked hoping that his friend might overlook his suggestion.

" He is a freshmen, therefore he must practice with the freshmen it only seems fair. No matter how good he maybe we still have to treat all of them equally." Tezuka concluded.

" Demo buchou, how can Ochibi be a freshmen when he takes all of his classes with Fujiko and I. I think he is just short." Kikimaru added with his forefinger on his chin with a thoughtful face on.

" Saa now that Eiji mentions it, he really is in all of our classes. I guess the rule is overruled, besides I want to see how he can handle this test. Interesting" Fuji suggested.

" Ryoma does take classes with the seniors, that's true however Ryoma is the same age as the Freshmen. And Eiji it might be better for you not to call Ryoma 'short' at his presence." Ryuzaki sensei's voice came out of nowhere starling the regulars. " I think he will fare just fine in your little test of yours."

" How do you…." Kikimaru was cut off before he could finish his question.

" 'how do I know?' that's what you were trying to ask, right Eiji? Well why don't we wait and see if my predicament was correct." she interrupted.

" Eeh, sensei that's not fair!" Kikimaru whined.

" I am not underestimating whoever is going against Ryoma, but that kid had always been full of surprises. Well that is if you agree to the test, Tezuka." she teased the Buchou in the end

In the end he gave in, he was also very eager to see what the boy could bring to the team. Unfortunately he didn't say that out loud, but instead said ' since he isn't a freshmen, there seem to be no rule against'

" Echizen and Arai get on the court, you will have a match." Tezuka ordered.


End file.
